Reborn
by Riptide-rider
Summary: My name is Shawn Adams. This is my story. I'm a guy who didn't want to be a pokemon trainer and I died saving a pokemon then get turned into a pokemon. I think thats called irony.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody. I hope my idea is original, because there's hundreds of reborn fics. There is a few that are good. Like A Little Night Time Music by srgeman. That was amazing and I love the sequel. Another reborn fic I like is one where the girl who was reborn was a growlithe and was immune to water attacks or something like that. It was good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

><p>I'm going to tell you a story. The story of how I became a pokemon, what I learned, and if I ever became human again. Now shut up, grab some twizzlers, and listen. My story begins in Veilstone City. A place filled with gangs, violence, and of course, pokemon trainers. I never wanted to be one. The idea seemed stupid to me. I don't hate pokemon but I just don't find being a trainer interesting.<p>

I guess I should tell you more about myself. My name's Shawn Adams. I'm 16 and live with my mom and little sister Olivia. She wanted to be a pokemon trainer unlike me. Her birthday was tomorrow and that's when she would be would always tell me what pokemon she would catch and about all her strategies. It was dumb to me. Currently, I was walking around the city bored outta my mind. I was wearing a purple hoodie, black shirt with the words "FALLEN ANGEL" in gold, black jeans, and purple low tops. I passed by the department store, seeing a shit load of trainers walking in and out. Most were probably preparing to battle Maylene. She was good I guess, with her Lucario and Machoke. We used to hang out a while back but we drifted apart when she became a gym leader.

"Hey do you wanna battle?" Someone asked behind me. I turned around to see some 10 year old boy holding a pokeball.

"Not a trainer." I said walking away. Damnit, there was nothing for me to do!

"Hey Shawn!" Someone yelled from behind me. Damn what's with everybody noticing me? I turned around and saw my best friend Mackenzie. He was running towards me, trying to keep his glasses from falling off his face.

"Hey." I greeted with my usual enthusiasm. What, you want me to be smiling and skipping? Well then screw off. Derrick has gotten used to my attitude as he just smiled.

"I got my badge. So in a few days I'll be leaving." He said the smile leaving his face. He was a trainer and had arrived in Veilstone a few days ago. We've been friends ever since 3rd grade. Then when he turned 10 he left on his pokemon journey. He stopped by from time to time.

"Corgrats. With you gone I'll be bored again." I said sitting on a nearby bench. Derrick sat next to me.

"You have your mom, Olivia, and Maylene." He reminded me. I just shrugged. I guess I could go talk to my sister. I stood up.

"Later Derrick." I said walking away, my hands in my pocket. I saw a Scyther running down the street.. Cool, you don't really see any Scyther in a Veilstone. It was my favorite pokemon next to Gliscor. Olivia was probably at home. I walked in the direction of my house, hands in my pocket. It wasn't that long of a walk so I made it there in about 10 minutes. I opened the door and was greeted by the sight of my little sister sitting on the couch with several books around her.

"Hi big brother." She said smiling.

"Hey. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting ready for my adventure. I'm studying for when I become a trainer. I'm going to pack all my pokemon books and-"

"You should just get one book instead of carrying multiple books." I said. Olivia looked as if I'd gave her the secret to eternal life.

"Thank you big brother." She said smiling. I sat next to her and looked at what she was writing.

"Remember that most gym leaders will have moves that can counter pokemon that are super effective against their types. For example Roak's Rampardos knows flamethrower. So instead off using a grass type, go for a water type." I said. Just because I didn't want to be a trainer doesn't mean I don't learn about pokemon. I always watched pokemon battles on TV, at the gym, and around the city. They were pretty entertaining, especially to gamble on.

"Do you know what starter your getting?" I asked.

"Yes, do you remember the egg daddy got me?" She asked. No, I forgot all about it. Our dad had given her the egg about a month ago as an early birthday present. She'd taken care of it a bunch and it would hatch any day now.

"I'm going for a walk. See ya later Olivia." I said getting up and leaving my house. If I knew what would be happening soon I would of definitely stayed home.

I walked around the city. It was dark out, several gang members were walking around, staring at me as I passed them. I walked into a dead end by accident and saw a Scyther stuck in some kind of trap. I recognized it as the Scyther I had seen earlier. I ran to its side.

"Alright how am I supposed to get you out of here?" I asked the Scyther not expecting a real answer.

"Scy Scyther." The pokemon said. Real helpful. I tried to untangle the mantis pokemon, failing epically. A bullet whizzed past my head scaring the shit outta me.

"Holy shit! Where the hell did that come from?" I asked out loud. I turned around to see two guys wearing black jeans and matching tank tops with some weird insignia on the front.

"Look e' here Kaz. A Scyther fell for duh trap. We can getta bunch of cash fo' this one." One of the guys said. I noticed the rifle he held in his hand.

"Oh shit. Pokemon sellers." I muttered fiddling with the lock on the trap. I finally got the lock undone.

"Hurry up and get out of here." I said to the mantis pokemon. The older teen took aim at the Scyther with his gun. I saw this and pushed the pokemon out the way just as the guy pulled the trigger. The bullet struck me in the chest, piercing my lung. I fell on my back in pain.

"Damn you hit the kid!" I heard. My vision was getting hazing and I kept hearing "Scy Scyther" over and over again. The last thing I saw was a Scyther running away and police cars driving towards my body.

When I came to I was floating in a dark abyss. I was wearing the same thing I was wearing earlier. I coud see nothing but darkness. It wasn't hot, warm, or cold. My body felt weightless. There was still a faint pain in my chest.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself. My voice came out as an echo.

"Your dead." A voice said behind me. I turned around to see a pink cat like creature with a small body and long tail.

"Mew?" I asked not believing what I saw.

"The one and only Shawn." It said.

"How am I able to understand you? What am I doing here? Where am I?" questions shot out my mouth.

"One question at a time." Mew said. "You're dead. That bullet pierced your left lung and killed you. Right now your body is being taken to a hospital."

"Holy shit." I said not believing what I was hearing.

"Currently your are in a realm called The Abyss, the place creatures go when they die." Mew said. "This place is a void. Even space and time doesn't exist here. This is a place I created of my own. Did you know-"

"Wait I thought Arceus would see me." I interrupted. Arceus was the god of everything so it would make more sense.

"Nope you get me. Areceus does take care of most humans. Girantina visits most pokemon." The pink legendary said.

"Don't I feel special." I muttered.

"You are special Shawn. You gave your life to save a pokemon that you could've just ignored. You has showed no interest in ever becoming a pokemon trainer died saving a pokemon." Mew said. "So instead of being judeged you will get a different option. "

"Seriously? I can go back?" I asked.

"Yes but not as a human." Mew said. Not as a human, what the hell does that mean.

"Okay so if I'm not going back as a human what will I be?" I asked confused.

"Wow your slow." Mew stated . I glared at the legendary as it giggled. Mew continued talking. "You have the chance of being reborn as a Pokemon. I will not tell you what Pokemon you will be nor will I tell you who your trainer will be. All I will say is that your trainer is someone who loved you in your previous life and is a nice person. You will go through a lot of experiences, some good, some bad, and you will meet many people and pokemon who you will forge a friendship with."

Did I want to be a Pokemon? I knew I definitely wanted to live again. Who would my trainer be?

"I'll be a Pokemon." I said making up my decision

"Goodbye Shawn. Have fun." Mew said as a white energy began circling around me.

Next thing I know I was in a cramped, dark place. Where the hell did Mew go? I felt as if I was enclosed in some gloopy matter. I tried to move and found it hard to. I heard a voice. It was faint but I defiantly could hear it. I started wriggling and struggling. I pushed against the wall in front of me with all my strength. I broke through the surface and light blinded me.

"Hi there cutey pie ."


	2. Authors Note

***Drumrolll Starts Playing***

**Helloooo people of Fanfiction! I know it's been several months since I last updated this story. I've just dropped this lil' old author's note to tell you guys that the guy you all know and love is finally back. After a few months of spending time volunteering in minor third world countries, I've finally come back to the good old US…I'm not really good at lying haha. Well the real reason of my hiatus is irrelevant. All you guys need to know is that I will be updating this fic very soon. I estimate in 2-3 weeks. Thank you guys for the hits and reviews so keep 'em coming! Catch you guys later.**

**-The One and Only Riptide-Rider**


	3. Yet Another Author's Note

Hello readers, it's RR here with an unfortunate author's note. It's been well over a year since I've updated this story, mainly due to writer's block and the erratic businesses that is my life. However, thing's have finally calmed down for me and recently I took the time to read through all of my stories, as well as the reviews. And holy shit I was such a bad writer, well overall-ness. I am a much better author now, rest assured. I will be deleting a majority of the stories on my profile, not this one however. I will either be redoing it with a few differences or merely continuing from this current chapter. The choice is up to you, dear readers.

-RR


End file.
